tower_unitefandomcom-20200215-history
Tower Unite Wiki
This is the Wiki for Tower Unite, a Virtual World Massively Multiplayer Online game made by PixelTail Games. Important Pages Fountain.jpg|The Plaza|link=https://tower-unite.fandom.com/wiki/Plaza Game Ports.jpg|Game Worlds|link=https://tower-unite.fandom.com/wiki/Game_Worlds Condo.jpg|Condos|link=https://tower-unite.fandom.com/wiki/Condos Welcome to the Tower Unite Wiki! Tower Unite is a Massively Multiplayer Online Virtual World (MMOVW) game currently in development by PixelTail Games, LLC. Tower Unite is composed of a main Plaza map, as well as many Game Worlds and customizable condos. You can earn Units (Tower Unite's currency) by playing Game Worlds, doing activities in the Plaza, and by earning EXP/achievements which in turn allows you to customize many facets of your condo and general gameplay. Tower Unite was released in Early Access on Steam on April 8, 2016. It is available on Windows, and can be played on Linux with Steam Play. Mac support is planned, but not implemented yet. Buy Tower Unite on Steam here. Buy Tower Unite on the Humble Store here. View the lastest weekly dev log here. (10/14) Past History Tower Unite is the successor to the popular Garry's Mod game mode "Garry's Mod Tower" (commonly named "Gmod Tower", "GMT", or "GMTower"). Due to the technical limitations of Garry's Mod and the Source Engine, PixelTail Games felt it was necessary to transition to a real game (using Unreal Engine 4). This not only unlocks new potential for the game itself, but allows for PixelTail to earn more money for their work, and in turn, help the development of the game even more. Tower Unite was originally started through a Kickstarter campaign, but did not meet it's funding goal. An Indiegogo campaign was later started, which not only met but exceeded it's $50,000 goal by 147% (at $73.648), reaching three of the stretch goals. During the Indiegogo, Tower Unite was greenlit on Steam and shortly after the end of the campaign placed on the Steam Store. Kickstarter and Indiegogo alpha builds were given to backers during the funding period. See also: Crowdfunding Campaigns Useful Info and Links Current Version [https://steamcommunity.com/ogg/394690/announcements/detail/1584630449681808584 Tower Unite is currently under version 0.8.3.1.] * All Major Issues Caused by 0.8.3.0 Fixed * Plaza Changes: Seasons and Backer Statues Swapped, Some Store Entrances Changed Next Update(s): 0.8.4.0: * Halloween 2019: New Halloween Items, 3 New Minigames/Events, REDACTED * Zombie Massacre Changes: 4 New Enemies (Ghost, Skeleton, Jack-o-Lantern, Werewolf), New Map: Village, New Monster Sounds and Spawn Animation * Virus Changes: Better Infected Payouts, New Sonic Shotgun Sound Effects * New Condo: Smooth Autumn 0.8.5.0: * New Plaza Game: Dueling 0.9.0.0: * New Plaza Game: Arcade (~40 arcade machines) * New Plaza Game: Shooting Gallery (in Arcade) 0.9.1.0: * New Plaza Activity: Nightclub Links * Official Website * Trello Roadmap * Public Item List * Official Forums * Discord Server * Tower Express * Linux Tutorial * SteamDB Page Recent Bugs * You can sometimes spawn in the theater instead of the transit station in the Plaza. Recent/Ongoing Events GMod Tower is now re-opened for its 10th anniversary! https://forums.pixeltailgames.com/t/gmtower-10th-anniversary-release-announcement/34831 Reunion will last until Tower Unite leaves early access. The source code will also be released so anyone can start up their own GMT servers when TU leaves early access, too. Latest Activity Category:Browse